


Command

by cami_soul



Series: Dare [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Panties, Pink Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, gratuitous use of the word panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Third in the series with Dare and Bet.  You can read this one as a stand alone if you just want some PWP.  In this installment, Even gets Isak alone and stripped down to his pink panties.  Much smut ensues.  Please see the tags.





	Command

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been planning for just some shameless smut, but Isak and Even had other ideas. So in the middle of my smut-fest, there is a discussion of boundaries and consent, but then we get right back to the smut! ;)

They made it back to Isak’s place as quickly as they could. There had been a minimum of talking on the tram ride, but they had held hands tightly.  Now they were awkwardly standing in the middle of Isak’s bedroom and he had no idea what to do right now. Were they about to have sex? Was that what was happening? He looked anxiously to Even, needing the other boy to grab him and kiss his worries away.

 

Instead Even moved away from him and went over to the bed.  Then he stacked the pillows and sat down at the head of the bed, propping himself up with them.  He stretched his long leg out in front to him and rested his hands on his stomach. Isak was more confused than ever.  

 

Finally Even spoke, breaking the tense silence.  “Strip off everything else,” he ordered, staring intently at Isak. 

 

“What?” Isak asked reflexively even though he was pretty sure he knew what Even meant.  Even didn’t answer. He wasn’t smiling or frowning and it was unnerving. “You mean... “ he began and vaguely waved a hand toward his groin. Even’s only response was to raise his eyebrows at him. 

 

Isak grabbed at the hem of his shirt but then hesitated, glancing around the room for some kind of reassurance.  He had never taken his clothes off in front of anyone else before and he couldn’t quite believe he was about to strip for Even. “Go ahead,” Even whispered lowly, bringing Isak’s attention back to the man on the bed.  Isak pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor behind him. His confidence about this whole thing rose when he watched Even’s eyes widen and saw him take a deep breath. 

 

His hand went to the waistband of his jeans and he popped the button before stopping when he realized he still had his socks on and there was no way in hell that he wanted to be standing in front of Even wearing the pink panties and white athletic socks.  He bent down and pulled his socks off struggling not to fall over. 

 

Once his feet were bare all he had left were his jeans, before he would be standing in front of Even wearing nothing but the pink silk panties. Just thinking about that had his dick getting hard. Isak took a deep breath and pulled down the zipper.  Then without looking in Even’s direction, he pulled his jeans down and then off of his long legs. He threw them over with his shirt. 

 

He held his hands in front of himself, nervously twisting his fingers together. He looked at the floor and licked his lips before biting down on his lower one. Even’s murmur of, “So fucking pretty,” pulled Isak’s eyes up to the figure reclining on his bed. Even’s eyes were avidly tracing all over his body and his hands were clenching at Isak’s duvet.  Even looked up and their gazes caught, “You’re perfect Isak,” he said reverently. Isak’s cheeks flushed red at the praise and he ducked his head down again. “Come here,” Even gently instructed, holding out his hand. 

 

Isak’s feet felt glued to the floor but he forced them to move. He slowly made his way over to the side of the bed, conscious of the silk brushing against his half hard cock with every step. Even’s hand was still out, so he took it and let himself be pulled onto the bed.  He moved to press himself against Even and hide his face in Even’s neck, but Even gradually pushed him away so that he ended up flat on his back with Even leaning over him. 

 

“Fuck! You look so fucking delicious,” Even skimmed his hand across his chest, causing Isak to moan when he stopped to pinch a nipple. “God, there’s so much that i want to do to you!” Even practically growled. He moved his hand to grip possessively at Isak’s hip. “Do you want to be good for me, Baby?”

 

A thrill snaked down Isak’s spine at Even’s question. Quickly he nodded and gasped out, “yes,” when he saw the feral gleam in Even’s eye.  

 

“Good,” Even said decisively, “Then I’m going to give you a safe word. If you don’t like what I’m doing, or you’re unsure, or you just want to take a breath - just say the safe word, and I’ll stop and we can talk about it. Okay?” 

 

“Ok,” Isak nodded and licked his lips pulling another groan from Even. 

 

Even took a deep breath and his hand on Isak’s hip tightened, “Your safe word will be FIFA.” 

 

“What?!” Isak started to giggle, “FIFA?” 

 

“Yes,” Even leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Isak’s still giggling lips. “It’s easy to remember and it’s not something that you would normally say during…” Even paused and seemed to be carefully weighing his words, “intimate times.” He pinned Isak with a serious look, “FIFA. Got it?” At Isak’s nod he continued, “And you’ll use it if you need to? If I do anything you don’t want to do? Or you don’t like?” 

 

Isak had a quick flash of fear wondering what he had just gotten himself into, but he took a deep breath and nodded, remembering that this was Even with him. And he couldn’t imagine Even doing anything he didn’t like. 

 

“Ok,” Even smiled and took hold of Isak’s wrists and pulled his arms up over his head. “I would love to tie them up here but you don’t have a headboard, so you are going to have to be a very good boy and not move your arms. Can you do that for me?” 

 

Even looked like an angel with his blond hair falling down around his face and Isak was helpless to resist his charm.  With his arms stretched out over his head and Even propped up on his elbow looking over him, Isak felt vulnerable and exposed. He fought his natural instinct to bring his arms down and cover his body.  Instead, he pressed his wrists harder into the mattress, took a deep breath and tried to will his body to relax. 

 

Even’s gaze didn’t leave Isak’s face, watching the minute expressions that flitted over his face. When Isak released the breath he had been holding, Even asked, “Ok?” 

 

Isak nodded, “Ok.”

 

“You are so beautiful,” Even whispered reverently. He gently trailed his fingers across his collarbones and then down the center of his chest. Isak shivered at his touch but didn’t move his arms. “Such a good boy,” Even murmured. He took one finger and ran it over Isak’s silk covered dick. He had been hard since he started stripping, so even that small touch caused more moisture to gather at the tip. Even brushed back and forth across Isak’s cock, his touch too light and fleeting to be satisfying. Isak’s whine caught in the back of his throat as his hips bucked up seeking Even. “Patience, Baby,” Even admonished even as he leaned down to press their mouths together.  He licked deeply into Isak’s mouth and rubbed their tongues together. 

 

Isak moaned with his pleasure and restlessly moved his hands in small circles against the mattress. “Even!” he gasped, pleading for whatever the other man would give him. Even seemed to understand, moving Isak’s wrists close together and covering them both in one of his large hands. The weight of Even’s hand pressing down on him comforted Isak and allowed him to relax. He arched his back and pressed his hips up again. Even rewarded him with a firm touch grasping and squeezing his dick causing pleasure and relief to race up his spine. “Eveneveneveneven,” Isak tossed his head and moaned Even’s name as a mantra. 

 

His cock had hardened and lengthened so much that the tip was now peeking out the top edge of the panties. Even’s hand kept stroking and he lowered his head to drop kisses along the blond trail leading from Isak’s belly button.  Isak tried to thrust his hips up again but Even threw his leg across Isak’s and anchored him down. Even lifted his head and pulled his hand away, “Such a naughty boy you are. Look at your dick sticking out of your panties like that. Trying to get my attention.” Even’s accompanying chuckle was low and dark. 

 

Embarrassment and desire swamped Isak as a blush covered his whole body. He tried to squirm away but Even held him down firmly. Even watched him wriggling and deliberately licked his plush lips, making Isak’s cock pulse with pleasure. Even leaned down and licked at the head of Isak’s dick, fleetingly surrounding it in a warm wet mouth.  Then he laughingly pulled away, “Not yet, Baby. You’re not coming yet. First I have to play with that sweet ass! Roll over.” Even tugged on Isak’s hip, rolling him over onto his stomach while keeping Isak’s wrists held in his hand. “Fuck you’re so perfect,” Even groaned while using his free hand to cup Isak’s lace covered asscheek. “Look at how pretty you look!”  

 

Isak wiggled in pleasure against Even’s hand but then discovered that when he moved he put pressure on his aching dick. Isak rocked back into Even’s hand and then thrust forward into the mattress. He started getting a nice rhythm going and was lost to his pleasure when he abruptly felt his hips grasped and raised up in the air. He scrambled to get his balance on his hands and knees. 

 

“Oh, what a naughty, naughty boy I have,” Even exclaimed in a mocking voice. “I know I told you that it wasn’t time to come yet, and there you were… fucking into your mattress.” Even roughly pushed Isak’s chest down to the bed involuntarily arching his back and forcing his ass higher into the air. Isak was overwhelmed by his feelings of arousal and exposure. “What am I going to do to punish such a naughty boy?” 

 

Isak panted and whined in his throat. He wasn’t sure what to do with all of the feelings that were flooding him.  He felt on display and embarrassed but more turned on than he had ever been in his life. He was still on the edge of coming and it would take very little to push him over. Even talking to him this way, calling him a good boy but then being so bossy, was pushing buttons Isak didn’t even know he had. 

 

Smack! Even’s hand landed without warning on Isak’s lace covered asscheek.  “Ah!” Isak cried out more from surprise than from pain. It was just so startling.  Even landed three more spanks before he stopped. 

 

“Now that was just a warning. Are you ready to be a good boy again?” Even leaned down and started dropping kisses at the small of Isak’s back right at the edge of the pink panties. 

 

“Ahhhh! Yes!” Isak gasped, arching his back and pushing up towards Even’s mouth. 

 

“Good Boy,” Even pressed the words into Isak’s skin as he hooked his fingers in the waistband and started tugging the lace down. His mouth followed, trailing warm and wet kisses over the pink skin that was revealed to his sight.  Even pulled the panties down until they were caught at Isak’s knees. Then he pulled back to run his hands over Isak’s curves, “Such a sweet ass, Baby. You are so fucking pretty!” 

 

Despite feeling vulnerable, Isak preened under Even’s praise and wiggled his ass in response. Even’s next words, however, froze his movements and made him nervous.

 

“Where’s your lube, Baby?” Even asked as he started squeezing Isak’s ass. 

 

Isak’s heart started racing.  Did this mean Even wanted to fuck him?  He knew he wasn’t ready for that. He had thought they would talk about it before that happened, but then this whole day had been unexpected. 

 

“Babe? The lube?” Even prompted again.

 

Isak was scared but he said it anyway.  “FIFA,” he mumbled into the pillow. 

 

“What was that?” Even bent down and draped his body over Isak’s.  Pressing his jeans covered dick against Isak’s ass and lowering his cheek near Isak’s face.  

 

Isak worked up his courage and said it again, “FIFA.” 

 

“Oh! Oh!” Even moved quickly then. He got off of Isak and then reached down to pull the panties back up.  Then he helped turn Isak onto his side and he lay down too, facing him. “I’m so sorry, Isak. I thought you liked it.  I’m so, so sorry.” 

 

“No, no it’s not… I did,” Isak couldn’t bring himself to look Even in the eyes.  He had ruined everything by being a scared little virgin. Even wouldn’t want anything more to do with him.  

 

“What's wrong, Baby?  What did I do?” Even reached up to gently push a curl behind Isak’s ear and trail his fingers across his cheek.  

 

Isak cautiously looked up and met Even’s gaze.  He saw concern and worry, but he didn’t look angry.  “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Isak whispered. Even leaned in closer so that he could hear, but he left his hand cradling Isak’s cheek.  “I’m just not ready to fuck.” 

 

Even looked confused, “What… I mean… um, what are you talking about?” 

 

Isak turned his face into the pillow, he couldn’t look at Even while he said this, “The lube… I’m just not ready for you to fuck my ass.” 

 

“Oh, Baby!” Even moved closer to Isak and put his arms around him. He pulled him so that he was now resting against Even’s chest.  “Isak, Baby, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I jumped right into playing with you before we had talked about any of this. I’m so sorry you were worried.  I’m not ready for that either.” At that statement, Isak pulled his face away from where he had buried it in Even’s neck. He watched Even’s face as he continued to speak.  “I’m such an idiot.” 

 

This time Even tried to pull away and hide his face but Isak wouldn’t let him, “You’re not an idiot,” he said softly but firmly.  He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and reminded himself this was Even he was talking to. “What… uh, what did you want the lube for?”  

 

Even shook his head and bent to bury his face against Isak’s neck.  Isak leaned back and tilted his head to let Even know he still wanted an answer.  “I just… I thought slippery would be good. I thought I might jerk you off while I… “

 

“While you what?” Isak asked breathlessly, his dick perking back up at the turn this conversation was taking.

 

“Well, you just looked so fucking good.  I wanted to… I wanted to kiss and lick…” Even faltered, biting his lower lip.  

 

Isak leaned in and sucked Even’s lower lip into his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue before releasing it.  “Kiss and lick me where?” he asked huskily. 

 

Even ducked his head again, but whispered in Isak’s ear, “Your ass.” 

 

All those conflicting feelings swamped Isak again and he groaned at the thought of Even’s mouth on that private part of him.  “Have… have you done… that? Before?” he blushed as he asked the question. 

 

Even’s face was flushed too, but he raised his eyes to meet Isak’s, “No.  Never before. But I just… you looked so good, I just wanted to try. And…” his eyes darted away again.  

 

“And what?” Isak asked eagerly, hearing Even talking like this was fanning the flames of his arousal.  

 

“And maybe use my fingers too,” Even bit his lip again and looked at Isak for his reaction.  

 

Isak’s eyes widened and his dick started aching.  He stopped himself from grinding against Even’s leg.  They needed to finish this conversation first. “Your fingers?” he asked.  Even nodded yes. “In… uh, in my ass?” Even nodded again. “But not your dick?” Isak wanted to confirm.  

 

“No, not my dick,” Even reassured him.  “What… ah, what do you think of that? Do you think you would like that?  My mouth? My fingers?”

 

Isak shivered at Even’s words.  He tried to duck his head but Even stopped him by framing his face with his large hands.  “Yes?” he said hesitantly, but when he saw the smile break out over Even’s face he gained confidence, “yes, I think so.”  He looked up through his lashes at Even and licked his lips, “But you need to be naked too.” 

 

“Yeah?” Even smiled and gave Isak a soft kiss.  

 

“Yeah,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips.  He curled his fists into the soft cotton of Even’s shirt and dragged him as close as they could get.  Their tongues tangled and pushed against each other. They were breathing heavily when they finally pulled back.  

 

Even sat up quickly and pulled his shirt off over his head.  Then he lay on his back and opened the fly on his jeans. Isak jumped in and started tugging the fabric down his legs.  Before he knew it, Even was naked and lying next to him. Isak hadn’t seen him naked before, their previous encounters had all been half-clothed, and he liked what he saw.  Even was all pale skin and long lean muscles. His stomach was slightly concave with a faint trail of blond hair leading to an impressive dick that was only half hard at the moment.  Isak’s mouth watered at the thought of taking it into his mouth. He had never sucked a guy off before, but as soon as he saw Even’s cock he was eager to try. He fit his hands over Even’s hips and leaned down, his lips just brushing along Even’s length, before he was gently pushed back up.  “Baby, I would love that. You don’t know how much! But you first. If you still want to try what we talked about?” 

 

Isak blushed as he rolled away and reached into his bedside drawer, rolling back he placed the lube in Even’s hand as his answer. His eyes darted away again unable to meet the dark intensity of Even’s gaze. “Should I?” he asked hesitantly, “should I get on my stomach?” 

 

Even’s voice was deep and rough when he answered, “No. Let’s try it like this.”

 

Confusion caused Isak to finally look back at Even.  If Even wanted to kiss him, oh god, on his ass - how was that going to work if he was on his back?  He didn’t want to ask and expose even more of his inexperience. He decided to trust that Even knew what he was doing, and lay down on his back.  

 

Even propped himself up on one elbow and trailed his free hand down Isak’s chest and stomach, bringing it to rest with his fingertips just touching the edge of the pink panties.  He ran his fingers back and forth across the tiny silk bow and caressing the silk covered head of Isak’s dick in the process. “I’m sad to say that these are going to have to go,” Even’s voice rumbled over Isak’s skin and caused more blood to head south.  “But maybe you’ll wear them again sometime?” 

 

Isak’s dick was hard and the pink silk strained to keep him contained.  Even leaned down and dragged his soft full lips along Isak’s silk covered length.  Isak could feel his warm breath through the thin material. He dug his fingers into his mattress and unconsciously lifted his hips toward Even’s mouth.  

 

“Lift up some more,” Even leaned back and curled his fingers into the sides of the panties.  Isak obeyed and lifted his ass off the bed. Even tugged the panties down and Isak’s aching cock was slowly revealed.  He was so hard that when it was finally freed from the clinging silk, his dick bounced embarrassingly on his stomach. Even pulled the panties all the way off and Isak was hit by an impulse to use his hands to cover himself.  It was ridiculous, really. Even was as naked as he was, but he had gotten used to being covered by the pink silk. Even’s next words banished Isak’s need to cover up, “Jesus, Isak! You’re so fucking hot!” 

 

Then Even was bending and covering Isak’s lips with his and they were frantically kissing, each trying to push inside the other boy’s mouth.  They were both thrusting their hips and causing their hard dicks to rub together. It was the best thing that Isak had ever felt. Even’s hard cock sliding along his, their pre-cum making things wet and slippery.  

“Wait,” Even panted and pushed away from Isak, “I don’t want to come yet.”  Isak growled and tried to pull him back down. “No. I haven’t tasted you yet!”  Even pushed at Isak’s knees and made space for himself to kneel between them. Then he put one hand beneath each of Isak’s knees and steadily pushed them up and back, exposing Isak thoroughly.  “Here, hold your legs,” Even ordered and Isak moved his hands to replace Even’s and hold his legs up in the air. “You remember FIFA?” When Isak nodded, Even continued, “Use it if you need to.”  

 

Isak’s heart was racing.  He was holding his legs spread so that Even could see everything; his hard leaking dick, his tight aching balls, and his untried asshole.  No one had ever seen Isak’s body like this, all of his most private places on display. And here he was holding himself open, like some sort of slut, for Even’s scrutiny.  Even lowered his head and started dropping soft kisses down the back of Isak’s thigh, easing his self-consciousness with this show of affection. 

 

As Even’s mouth trailed lower and lower, Isak started to get nervous again and tensed up.  Even reached up and wrapped a hand around Isak’s dick. He ran his thumb across the head, briefly pressing into the slit, before giving it a couple slow strokes.  “Even…” Isak moaned his name, wanting more. Isak had forgotten about Even’s mouth for a moment, but then he felt his warm, wet tongue start to softly lick against his tightly furled opening.  “Ahhh!” Isak gasped, fighting against his instinctive need to drop his legs and move away from Even’s questing tongue. The slow steady strokes of Even’s hand on his hard cock seemed to ground him and he let his feelings of arousal take over.  

 

The stroke of Even’s tongue felt good, and Isak arched up towards it.  Even moved both hands to hold Isak’s ass cheeks and gently spread them open, giving himself more room.  Even took advantage of this to push his tongue inside Isak. This felt even better and Isak started panting as Even fucked his tongue in and out of him, “Oh, god… Even… yes, oh fuck… fuck!”  He threw his head back and closed his eyes, imagining what his boyfriend’s blond head must look like between his legs. He was right on the edge of coming and was glad that Even had stopped touching his dick or he would come and it would all be over.   

 

Even lifted his head and Isak could see that his lips and chin were all wet.  He made an involuntary whine in the back of his throat. Isak watched, mesmerized, as Even lifted a hand and wiped his face with the back of his hand.  Then he reached for the lube. Isak closed his eyes and focused on where his ass was wet and feeling cooler, but before it could get uncomfortable, Isak felt a new sensation.  

 

This time it was a finger stroking along his opening, a slippery lube covered finger.  Even pushed the tip in and out a few times and that felt as good as his tongue had. He pushed the finger all the way inside Isak, and then stopped and waited, allowing Isak to adjust to this new experience.  Then he slowly, so very slowly, drew the finger out and pushed it back in again. He did this a few times until Isak’s body relaxed and he was rocking his hips. Even whispered as he sped his finger up, “You look so good, Baby.  Fuck, you’re hot! So pretty. So fucking perfect!” 

 

“More,” Isak moaned, wanting more of this sensation.  Even withdrew his finger and after a moment there were the tips of two fingers pressing against him.  This time when they entered him there was a slight burn and his muscles didn’t seem to want to let them in.  Even pushed harder and then his fingers were inside Isak, filling him up. Even started up the slow push and pull again.  But this time he turned them and bent them slightly, and… “Oh, fuck!” Isak shouted as Even’s fingertips slid across his prostate for the first time.  He curled his torso up and looked down between his spread legs to see Even grinning up at him. “What the fuck, Even?!” 

 

“Feel good, Baby?” Even smirked as he did it again.  

 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!” Isak had known about his prostate in theory, he was a biology nerd after all.  But he had never been able to reach it during his own explorations, his fingers were just too short. Even was brilliant.  The best boyfriend ever! And then Isak stopped thinking. Even’s fingers sped up and were fucking him steadily, hitting that spot every time.  Isak could feel the build-up, the pressure, and he knew he would tumble over the edge soon. “I’m gonna… gonna come,” he panted. 

 

“Yes!  That’s it, pretty boy.  Want you to come. Come for me, Isak,” Even’s deep voice just added another layer of sensation to Isak’s pleasure and then he was falling, tumbling over into his orgasm.  Wave after wave of pleasure swept over him as his dick pulsed untouched, shooting his cum all over his stomach. 

 

Isak watched as Even pulled his fingers from his body and then used that same hand to wrap around his own hard cock.  Even rose up on his knees as he rapidly pulled on his dick, the lube that was still on his fingers easing his strokes.  He put his weight on his free hand and bent over to kiss Isak. Then he was crying out into Isak’s mouth as his warm release joined the mess already on Isak’s stomach.  

 

Heedless of the sticky mess, Even collapsed onto Isak and Isak finally let go of his legs and straightened them out.  His arms came around Even to hold him tight. Even was heavy but Isak didn’t mind, he liked the reassurance that Even was right there with him and feeling the same emotions he was feeling.  With his eyes still closed, Even turned his head and blindly sought out Isak’s mouth. Their kisses this time were slow and languid, their desperation had been satisfied and they could now just enjoy the softness of their lips meeting and parting again and again.  

 

After a while, they cleaned themselves off and rearranged their bodies into their favorite position for sleeping.  Even was on his back and Isak was snuggled into his side, one leg thrown over Even’s and one arm draped across his chest.  One of Even’s hands was playing with Isak’s curls, twirling them around his fingers, the repetitive motion soothing Isak. Their breath had slowed and their limbs were heavy with sleep when Isak heard a faint whisper.  “Love you,” Even murmured before turning and kissing the top of Isak’s head. 


End file.
